


whispered something in your ear

by indoordisco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (whatpassesformymind i accidentally stole jenny and eliza I'm sorry i thought they were canon), 7th Year AU, M/M, Marauders, Oops, lily and james make a bet, sirius black is a drama queen, stupid sex jokes, this is kinda a coming out thing (but like with wolfstar not about their sexualities), this is short n shitty don't expect much, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indoordisco/pseuds/indoordisco
Summary: This isn't exactly how Remus planned to tell his friends about him and Sirius.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen, this is stupid innuendo-y wolfstar fanfic bc someone made a really cheesy sex joke near me and it made me think about sirius saying it to remus. 
> 
> the title is from cigarettes after sex's 'nothing's gonna hurt you baby'
> 
> eliza (who is briefly mentioned) and jenny (who giggles and says one word) are actually whatpassesformymind's OCs, who i deadass thought were canon, and then by the time i realised they weren't i was too lazy to re-write (it's like one line but shush).

The Marauders, which had somehow started to include Lily, Marlene, Jenny and Eliza without any of the boys realising, had all made it down to the Great Hall earlier than everyone else. For James, it was an opportunity to drill tactics into Sirius and Marlene, and for the others, it was the chance to eat without the clamour of the first and second years surrounding them. Remus was the only one missing, and although Sirius was trying to be nonchalant about it, all of them had noticed how he looked towards the entrance every few minutes.

Remus limped into sight, clutching a pile of books with a three-foot long scroll of parchment stuck inside one of them, a new quill held precariously between his teeth. He swung one leg over the bench, nodded in greeting at the others, and sat.

"Merlin." Remus hissed around the quill, his injured leg jerking into the table. He dropped his books on the table before smoothing over the skin near the wound on his leg. The full moon was two days ago, but the worst of his injuries hadn’t healed yet.

Sirius shifted his body toward Remus without actually turning away from the sheet James was scribbling Quidditch tactics on, and asked, "Moony?"

God, Remus swore he could cry from the edge of panic in Sirius’ voice.

"Banged my knee on the table." He muttered, pulling the quill out of his mouth and setting it down.

Sirius, without looking away from sketched Quidditch match, quipped, “‘Think you should bang me instead.”

Remus, so used to the whispered innuendos and heavy smirks, without blinking, said, “Maybe later.”

For a moment, no one moved. Remus, realising what he’d said, felt his ears and the tops of his cheeks turn pink. It was so quiet, he swore you could’ve heard a non-verbal spell being cast.

And then, all of a sudden, James was laughing, holding a hand out to Lily. “Cough up, Evans.”

“That was not what we bet on!”

Remus looked up sharply, staring at James confusedly. “Bet?” He asked, his voice rough to even his own ears.

"Evans and I bet last year on which one of you would make a move first. She said you, I said Padfoot.” He said casually. The others watched on amusedly, eyes flicking back and forth between Lily, James, Sirius and Remus.

“So, which one was it?” Lily asked. “Because if it wasn’t you, I owe him 5 Galleons, and I would rather not have to give up 5 Galleons.”

“Actually, I made the first move.” Sirius speaks up for the first time, a smug look settling across his face.

James punched the air, and Lily made an anguished face and pointed accusingly at Remus. “I’ll give it to you later.” She sighed.

Marlene, leaning forward onto the table, looked at Sirius. “‘ _Made the first move_ ’. C’mon, Sirius, what are we, first years? When, where, why and how did it happen? And what did ‘it’ consist of?.”

Remus coughed loudly, and Sirius laughed, thumping him on the back before leaving his arm slung around his waist.

“If you really must know, it was after the Yule Ball last year, when there were those stupid fairies floating around in the bushes. Remus looked  _really_  fucking good, and so when he left to get some fresh air I went after him, and we ended up snogging against the castle.”

Jenny giggled. “Romantic.”

“Oh, yeah, to this day it’s the best day in Moony’s life.”

Remus snorted and leant into Sirius, pressing his face into his neck and whispering something against the skin. Sirius, who was not known for blushing or generally being flustered, made a vague choked noise and turned bright red.

James cackled. “We’re all agreed that Remus Lupin, head boy and general innocent, just whispered filth into Padfoot’s ear, right?”

There was solemn nodding from everyone at the table, and then a loud bubble of laughter from them all.

—

After that, not much changed, except sometimes Sirius snuck into Remus’ bed on Sunday mornings, and Remus kissed Sirius right before a match, James wolf-whistling in the background, and sometimes Sirius had an arm around Remus’ shoulders or his waist, and sometimes, they fell asleep in the common room curled around each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> listen im a vampire and comments/kudos are my blood


End file.
